Remember me
by KuroYumedesu
Summary: A demon in Paris. A creepy French guy... Demon!ReaderXFrance
1. Chapter One (Context)

This is a FranceXDemon!Reader story. I hope you enjoy it.

So, you are traveling abroad to France. Paris to be exact. You wanted to visit there for a very long time, now you got your wish. You had many issues in the past, but now that you traveled abroad you feel as though you can start anew. You live in a small apartment next to a little cafe. You can play a couple instruments, yes, including your voice. Now, let's see how the story goes? Yes? Since this is only background information, this is a very short chapter. Let us see how this all goes? Yes? Also, you "eat" human food and such so you can be more "normal".


	2. Chapter Two How we met

You groan, six in the morning. It's your first day in Paris. Yawning and stretching out. You pull off your covers and make your way to your closet. Choosing a large knit sweater and some jeans. Going down a couple steps into your kitchen. You grab your phone from the charger and your headphones. You get your wallet and put on some flats. Stepping out and walk down the street a bit to a cafe. Walking in, and ordering a latte. You sit next to a window at the cafe. Putting in your headphones, you stare outside, deciding what to do. Your foot begins to tap to the beat of the song. Listening quietly, and sipping on your latte. You finish and pay. Your stomach seems to ache from the latte. Ignoring it, you walk outside. *I'm fine* You say to yourself. (I made human food a bit toxic to demons here. Mostly because they do not consume human food. So, in essence, it will be a bit painful. The more you consume the harder it is to function. Human food tastes bad, however, in order to keep looking "normal" you must do so. Even doing this will cause people to think one is human.) Taking two more steps, you start to feel the nausea. Steadying yourself against a wall, you feel rain start to fall. Taking multiple breaths, you calm your stomach down. *I drank too much today...* You walk against the wall, the nausea slowly fading with each step. You breath in and out, you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"Etes-vous d'accord, mademoiselle?" (Are you okay, miss?) You look up a bit and see a blond man, trying to steady you as well. He seems kind enough...

"Oui, je vas bien, merci." (Yes, I'm fine, thank you.)

"Etes-vous enceinte, puet-etre?"(Are you pregnant, perhaps?)

"Non! Non, non, je suis juste un peu malade." (No! no, no, I'm just a bit sick.)

"Oh, je suis désolé, voulez-vous vous asseoir?" (Oh, I see, would you like to sit down?)

"Oui, merci." (Yes, thank you.) He covers both of you with an umbrella and leads you to a nearby bench. You both sit down. Your stomach calms down within a few minutes.

"Thank you very much. Oops. Merc-"

"No, it is fine, I can speak English."

"Ah, well, I would hate to bother you further, so I must get going."

"It was very nice meeting you. Could I get your number?" *Wow, a playboy. Great...Just great..*

"I'm sorry, I don't have a phone." You met for like, five minutes? Not even, why would you give him your number?!

"I...uh... see it in your pocket..." *Dang it...* You sigh, writing a fake number down on a piece of paper he hands you.

"Here you go."

"Let me call it, to make sure." *... Oh, he's smart...* He calls the number, your phone doesn't ring. He smiles mischievously.

"Fine.." I can just block his number, or ignore it. You give him your number, the real one, and he checks.

"Thank you!" He smiles broadly. *Why is he so happy just receiving a phone number?*

"Well, I must go..." You start to walk away slowly.

"Wait, can you promise to meet up with me again." *Great, this is just great. A human can actually plot nearly as well as me. NEARLY!*

"Uh, I don't know if-"

"Please, it would make my day." *This guy is creeping me out... And I'm a DEMON... I mean, I could just leave the country if I have to.*

"Suuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrre..." You try walking away again.

"Wait!"

"Yes? What is it?" You ask, facing him.

"What is your name?" *Might as well give him the name I have right now...*

"Rose Johnston, and your name is...?"

"Francis Bonnefoy, I hope to meet you again, Rose."

"Yup." You walk away quickly, so he can't call out again. *That was...strange? He doesn't seem completely human...Something is off...About his soul...* You go down to the basement of your apartment. You grab your motorcycle and head to a violin shop. Earlier, you had a bit of an accident involving children, so you had it dropped off to be fixed. Though it was not necessary you wanted to be as human as possible.


	3. Chapter Three Kidness

(France's thoughts, every so often this will appear)

I want to get to know her... Even if she is human, I could stay with her for a year or two. She looks so much like her... So much...

(Back to the story)

After a few minutes, you arrive at the violin shop, opening the door you see a little girl and her mother. You walk in and go to the desk, where the man gives you your violin.

"Test it out." You place the violin to your shoulder and the bow in your dominant hand. (Author's Note: Didn't just want everyone to have a right hand...so... Yeah...) You pull down gently playing a G, D, A, and E. You look and see the girl is enchanted with simply playing that. So, you decided to play Nocturne by Chopin. You remembered it from a while back, then again, it wasn't that difficult to forget. The melody was beautiful. Upon, you finishing the girl and her mother look a bit dazed. You approach the little girl and ask, "Êtes-vous ici pour acheter un violon?" (Are you here to buy a violin?) She looked up at her mother, seeing if she would answer what she wished to here.

"N, peut-être à un moment ultérieur. Nous ne pouvons pas le permettre." (No, maybe at a later time. We cannot afford it.) The little girl looks down, disappointed.

"Quel âge avez-vous?" (How old are you?)

"Je suis âgé de sept ans." (I'm seven years old) You look at her up and down. You turn around to the man behind the desk and whisper, "Faites-moi un violon demi-taille." (Get me a half size violin.) He hands you the violin and you hand it to the little girl.

"Essayez le maintenant." (Try holding it.) She places the violin to her shoulder. Perfect fit. Her mother looks at you dubiously. You smile. "Je le prends." (I'll take it.) You pay for the violin. The man hands you a case with the bow, and you buy a violin strap in the same size for the girl. You hand it to her, she looks at you in disbelief. She slowly takes it. You smile. this is why you stopped eating souls. Well, unless it was needed. The little girl hugs you and thanks you. You walk out with your violin, and ride home. When you arrive you see... The creepy guy from earlier...

"How did you find me?"

"I had some help from friends."

"You know this is called stalking, right? I can call the police."

"Please, ma cheri, do not call the police, I do not wish to cause trouble."

"What do you want?"

"A date."

"Woah, say that one more time?"

"A date, I would like to take you out."

"Ahhhh... No." You start to walk into your home." *What is this guy's problem?!*

"Please, if you do not wish to see me again, I will not bother you." You weigh out the options in your head. *If I just go and decline him, he'll leave me alone, so it will be okay...*

"Fine, it's a deal."

"Alright, please come to my home for dinner." Oh no...you can't really eat human food... You can always just decline the dinner thing.

"Uh, sorry, I can't do dinner."

"Then how about I pick you up for a surprise?" If he plans on kidnapping you, you can just go full on demon.

"Alright, it's a date." *His soul...Is unnatural...too unnatural.. Like not quite human...Also, he never answered my question...?*


	4. Chapter Four Date

(I know I have broken two guidelines, but how can one have fun? I'm just so illegal - BA right there.. B A)

You stepped out of the shower, hey, even demons should try it once in a while right? You rub your hair dry and walk toward your closet. *I don't really have that many date clothes do I? Should I wear a dress? i only own one... That was from my Victorian era... I don't even want to look at the maid costume...* You push the clothes down the line. Nothing... Well, what are demon powers useful for? You create a red dress. It has no sleeves, and puffed up a bit at the bottom. I went to your knees, you wore tights and black boots. Your hair was done out and you had a locket on your neck. On one hand, you had a bracelet. You also wore a leather jacket unless it got cold. You put on your make up like any other human. Though you did not need foundation and such, just lip gloss. You hear the door bell ring. You walk out the door. ".. A-ah...Bonjour..." He sounded surprised. He was dressed just as nice. Wearing a dark red suit and a white button up. He had no tie on, it was casual, yet elegant. "Hello." You smile.

"You look amazing.. Ma cherie..."

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself..."

"Shall we get going?" He points to a nice car, a white convertible. He leads you to the car and opens the door for you.

"Thank you." He walks over to the drier seat and gets in. "I must ask something a bit strange."

"What is it?" He holds up a blindfold. "You better not be kidnapping me."

"What? Non, never. I just wish this to be a surprise." *I can just go demonic if I have to.*

"Alright. Let's do this." *I can tell by the noises, and the smells, but why not go along with it?*

In a around ten minutes, he removes the blindfold. It is a restaurant... Oh dear...

"Uh, I thought you said you weren't going to be taking me out to eat.."

"Non, non, we will just sip on wine and enjoy the view." *Wine shouldn't do too much to my system. I should just pretend to be easily drunk.*

"Alright, let's go." He takes you inside, and pulls out a chair for you. Sitting down, you ask, "How were to get a place as nice as this to do this?"

"I own this place." You look at the center piece, it is a vase full of roses. You feel a pain come to your head. You wince. "Are you alright, ma cherie?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine... Really..."

"If you say so, how much wine would you like?" *A red wine, aged greatly. I shouldn't drink too much..*

"Uh, not too much, I'm a very light drinker."

"I see." He pours a small glass for you. You look outside and see the night sky and the Eiffel Tower. *Always lovely at night...*

"I must ask, Francis, why roses?" He looks at you surprised and smiles.

"They are my favorite flower you see... They also represent love." You feel the pain in your head, but ignore it.

"Ah, I see." You place the glass to your mouth and pretend to take a sip.

"Ma cherie, what do you think of France?"

"I think it is wonderful here, I love it, the sights, the people. It is simply wonderful."

"That is what I thought you would say..."

"Huh?"

"Is there any reason you came here?" *Ah... Now you remember a bit... You promised someone... Someone from when you were alive... That you would come here...*

"Oh, I promised some, a long, long time ago that I would come to France. I think they even said we should get married." YOo laugh a bit, sort of making it seem like you are a bit tipsy. He looks at his glass of wine for a long time. Whispering, "I see."

"Are you okay?" You look at him, a bit concerned, you head tips slightly to the side. He looks surprised again.

"Ah, oui, I'm just thinking." You smile considerately, *he brought me here for a reason. He knows something...* "So, why did you decide to ask me out?"

"I thought that if I didn't ask, I wouldn't be able to."

"I see." You look away, the night sky, the stars, it all reminded you of the past.

"The stars could never compare to how brightly you shine."

"Eh?"

"Is that not what woman wish to hear?"

"Some of them... Some of them." You smile. You look at the time, 11:00. "Oh! I better get going!"

"Oui, oui, it is late! I shall drive you."

"No, no, I can walk."

"It is a ten minute drive, please."

"Alright." You both walk to the car, and he drives you back. "Thank you for tonight."

"Can I hope for a second one?"

"Maybe." You smile, and walk inside. You stop the demon powers on the dress and it fades to show a... Victorian dress... You had no other choice... *I was not wearing the maid dress. There is something about him... That does not seem right... Could he be an angel?! No, no, you could tell... He isn't another demon.* You sigh and take off the dress. "No use worrying about it right now..."

France's Point of View

*She reminds me s much of someone I lost... Can I get her back? Even=rything seems right, everything. Right down to the words, the questions, the smile... That smile that I missed so much..."


	5. Chapter Five Meeting again

You wake up the next day and don't feel any pain or such, due to the lack of drinking the night before. You put on some faded jeans, and a shirt. You put on some flats and walk out the door. You go down to the coffee shop like always, but, this time, you see a man with very scruffy hair. A blonde. You wait behind him, and he turns around, "You can go ahead of me, I'm still deciding." He is British, with really thick eyebrows. You look at him surprised.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?" He looks at you surprised *Oops, he was from the Victorian era, no way he would be alive now. Then again, something about that Arthur's soul seemed off. Just like that Frenchman's soul.* "No, nothing, you... Uh, just look like someone from a VERY long time ago."

"No... way... Rose?" *Dang it all! He remembers me! He really does!*

"Uh,uh, umm, my name is Rose, but there is no way I-" He grabs your arm and drags you out to a park nearby. He gives you a serious look, "I thought you died... Are you a country? Or a capital?" *Country? Capital? He can't mean... No way.. no way they exist... I mean, I exist, but that's different!*

"No... I'm sorry, do you mean personifications?" He looks worried.

"I watched you die, your heart stopped beating. You were covered in blood..." *Ah, I forgot... I would fake a heartbeat with him. I sort of died... I mean, I faked it...* He places his hand on your chest. "That is what I thought, you have no heartbeat."

"Ah, ah, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" You slap him pretty hard. He falls down from the impact and rubs his cheek.

"Sorry, love, sorry.."

"When did my name become love?"

"Sorry, I forgot how you hated how i called you love." You stands up and brushes himself off. "But, you'e dead, you're not alive... There is no way you're alive."

"Me? Dead?! I thought you had died! Remember? I didn't die that day! You left me! On that blasted island!"

"Your British side is coming out."

"Shut it! You left me there! Do you know how long it took me to get back on land?" *Not that long actually. I made it back before you did...*

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be better. I had no idea you were... What are you?" You look at him, then look away. You see a silhouette of someone, you know. A dangerous someone. "It isn't safe here..." You weigh out the options in your head and then, pick him up bridal style. "H-hey! Love! What are you doing?!"

"My name isn't love!" You use your demon speed to go run. *It will take them a while to track me down again.*

You put Arthur down. "What was that all about?!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I?" He starts pacing around. You sigh, and slap him.

"Thank you... I needed that. Anyway, you have explaining to do. Why did we need to leave? What are you? Who are you?" You sigh again and sit down on the grass, you brought him to a small hill. You pat the grass next to you. "Sit, let me explain." He sits down and looks at you expectantly. "In order to tell you, I need to go way back... To my parents even."

"Alright."

"Please don't say or ask anything unless you really need to... Okay?"

"Alright." You take a deep breath, closing your eyes. You begin your story.


	6. Chapter Six Life

"This begins with my mother. She was a very beautiful woman, men would fall in love with her at first glance. She didn't care much for it though. All she wanted was to help her family get by. Even though she was lovely, her smile and grace hid something dark. Her mother, my grandmother, was a prostitute. My mother's father was trying his best to keep the family going. Each night, he would tell my mother everything will be okay."

"Can you describe your mother?"

"Ah... She was very pale, with violet eyes, that ran in my family. She had long light, light blonde hair. She was thing, but not so much that she looked sick. She looked, pure... Anyway, back to the story. One day, she was walking to work. She worked at a bakery and tailor. As she was walking, she felt the eyes of someone. She looked toward the direction of where she felt the eyes, and saw no one. She continued her way to work. When she arrived, she saw a very handsome man. A tall man, pale, but not as pale as her. He had light blue eyes and black hair. As she looked int his eyes, all she saw was something cold. he wasn't.. alive per say."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He may have smiled, but all she saw was still water. Reflecting what others wanted. They worked together at the bakery. He would be selling bread, she would bake it. One day, she approached him and asked, "How come you don't speak your mind?" He looked at her a bit surprised, showing an actual emotion he felt. However, he did not respond. The next day, before she went to work, she heard shattering glass and a thump from upstairs. She walked up quietly, then, she heard the yelling. "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving you!"

"To where?"

"Anywhere! And I'm taking my daughter with me!" Her mother and father were arguing over leaving. She quickly ran downstairs and to work. Trying to hide her worries. When she arrived, she saw the man. He looked at her, a bit worried. In his mind he was thinking, she looks worried. Why is she worried? She always hides that... "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." Later, after work. she arrived home, and she saw a bloody body. She felt the tears running down her cheeks, and she was immobilized with fear. "Now, we can go... We can leave..." It was her father, he had beaten her mother to death. She knew there were problems, but never to this extent. Her mother knew how bad it was, and how her father was obsessed with his pure little girl. Her mother was planning for them to leave, to run from this perverted man. She trembled with fear, unsure of what to do next. She felt a rush of wind and saw her father collapse to the ground. She saw the man suddenly appear before her. The handsome man who worked with her. "H-how?"

"This will remain a secret between us." With that, he left with both bodies. She stood there for another hour or so. So slowly walked to her room. Convincing herself it was all a bad dream. She woke up the next day and realized what truly happened. She walked to work, keeping the same pace wherever she went. She saw that same man. Looking at her, smirking. She collapsed. She didn't know what to do. When she woke up, she was on a hillside, lying down with a large jacket over her. Next to her was the man, reading a book. She crawled away from him a bit. "W-what? W-why? What e you?" He simply sighed and looked up, "So, you're awake?"

"A-ah..." She took a few deep breaths. Then it hit her, he had saved her. "Th-thank you..." He looked at her surprised. "For what?"

"For saving me."

"I couldn't let such a pretty soul go to waste."

"H-huh?" she look at him confused. he closed his book and approached her.

"I'll be completely honest with you. Or, as honest as someone like myself can get. I'm not human." She blushed from how close the man was.

"Th-then what are you?"

"A demon." He sat back down with a smirk, and opened his book back up.

"Why did you help me?"

"I took a liking to your soul." She looked at him. Unsure of what to say. From then on, they lived together. Eventually, my mother grew to love the man, but she could not be with him. So she made a sacrifice, however, she could not be a demon. She became an angel. They still loved each other, so, they married. Hidden from those who could hurt them. They had one child, who came out as a human."

"Why a human?"

"Because, a combination of good and evil... Makes some one human right? They felt that they were unable to care for the child. Mind you, this was a very long time ago. So, they abandoned the child. The child was taken in by a woman, who had two other kids. They all lived in France. The little girl was abused, she was tortured, in pain everyday with little escape. Pretending it was how life should be. She couldn't understand what it was like, to be a part of a normal family. Later, after being beaten nearly to death, she saw someone extremely beautiful. This is what they said, "Oh, so this is what humans do? Hmm, I don't know if those two would agree, but..." She felt a pain beyond what she had ever suffered. She was fine the next day, with no pain. The scars were gone, but when she had tried to consume food, all she did was throw it up. A couple more years of abuse lead her to killing the two. Which is when she realized, she was not human. She left France, looking for answers. Then, she met another one like her. Another demon. She learned from them. In which she looked like a grown up. She went to England, where there was piracy. She met a few pirates, however. Somehow, she was found out by angels. She was nearly killed, they talked about how her parents were dead. Which is when she killed them all. After a while, she kept wandering, unsure of where to go. Finally she ended up in France."

"... Is that the truth?"

"Yes." You take out a knife that you keep around.

"You already felt my heart beat, try killing me."

"No... I don't want to..."

"I'll be fine!"


	7. Chapter Seven Learning new things

Arthur didn't seem like he wanted to stab you. So, you stabbed yourself. You even stabbed your head. He didn't seem to like that very much. He looked away. "I-I think that's enough, love..." He looked kid of nauseous.

"Arthur? Are you okay? You look a bit sick..."

"I'm fine, it just shocked me..."

"Sorry." You laugh, he looks at you like you're crazy. "Now, Arthur, I want an explanation for all this. How are YOU alive?"

"I'm a personification of a country."

"I thought so."

"Hm? How?" He looked surprised.

"Well, for one, you asked me if I was a personification, and your soul." You point at his chest. the general area of where a soul should usually be.

"My soul?" He grabs his chest a bit.

"Yes, your soul had a different color, look, and feel to it." He looks at you a bit confused. "Okay, so, every person's soul is different, no two are alike, but two can come together. So, your soul had a different shape from a human's soul."

"How can you tell?" You give him a look and he understands.

"Your soul has a certain feel, and taste. Not that I will eat your soul." He looks nervous. "Anyway, you're the personification of England?"

"Yes, love."

"I see, can I just call you England?"

"If you want to, but can you call me by my human name around other people?"

"Of course. Also, don't tell anyone what I told you, or.. I'll kill you." You smile, just to make sure that he knows there are no ill intentions. He seems to become a bit more put out. "Well, let's go back."

"Where?"

"France."

"Where are we?"

"America." He looks surprised ad just stands there. You pick him up and you both go back to France, inside your home. "Would you like some tea?"

"Uh, that would be lovely." You prepare some tea as England comes to his senses.

"Any sugar or cream?"

"What?"

"In your tea."

"Just a bit of sugar." You make him some tea with sugar and give it to him. He continues to look around as he sits down. "This is a very nice place."

"Yes, it is."

"Are you not having any tea?" You put out some biscuits you made.

"I don't need human food. Or any food in general, I can live off souls."

" I see.. how long can a soul sustain you?" He sips on his tea.

"For quite some time, the more could I eat, the longer I can go on."

"How long has it been?"

"Hmm.. Remember Jack the Ripper?"

"Yes..."

"I was Jack the ripper. The whole liver thing and such was just for fun. I can go a few more decades." He spits out a bit of his tea.

"YOU WERE JACK THE RIPPER?!"

"Yes, and?" You clean it up.

"Jack the Ripper was a terrible murderer! You killed a lot of prostitutes!"

"I'm aware." He places down his tea and just sits there. As if he realizes how dangerous you are.

"More tea?" He looks at you.

"This is not the time to ask me if I want more tea! I just found out that you killed multiple prostitutes!"

"Ah, well, I'm sorry for the trouble it caused. However, they were bad people." You refill his cup anyway.

"You were the one who killed them!"

"I only kill for souls when I need to." He sighs and sips on the tea.

"It was a long time ago, so... I'll forgive you for that..." You smile.

"Thank you." He finishes the tea and get up.

"Well, I really must get going.."

"Wait, I want to ask about the other countries..."

"I'll stop by tomorrow." He walks to the door. "Thank you for the tea. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

France's Point of View.

I walk towards Rose's home and see the frog leaving from there. I quickly hide and see her hugging him before he leaves. How did she meet that frog? I need to talk to him...


	8. CLARIFICATION! XD

Okay, so I am aware of what I am doing, and I know that some of you are getting your panties in a twist, but I don't really care what you think. Unless it is constructive criticism on my writing itself. You have no need to tell me. I went over the rules, I know what I'm doing. You don't have to become rude over something like that. If I acknowledged it, then shush. Please, not only do you keep saying it, EVEN THOUGH I GOT IT. You relay it in an extremely rude manner. I don't like the idea of being restricted, it is like not being able to wear a certain color, or dress the way you want. If you have a problem with it, fine, don't bother with it. You have a problem with me? Okay, cool, have a nice life. I didn't want to address this to be mean, because I know a few of you actually support me, but for the ones who don't, DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM! I know what is going on, I don't mind if that happens. Again, I don't like being restricted, creativity is something that can't be held back. I don't want you to bother with something you don't like. Then again, this may end up being pointless, because maybe you might keep saying it, even thought I already addressed my acknowledgement. Also, please refrain from being rude to each other in the reviews, and if it seriously becomes a problem then I'LL deal with it. I have no problem with doing so. It's MY life, if you don't like being told to do what you enjoy doing a certain way, then stop. It's like telling a pianist they can't play any music except classic. yes, it does sound nice, but something equally beautiful can come out of playing a different genre. Honestly, how would you like it if you were told you can't eat certain things, look at certain people, love who you want to love? Ikf there is a problem, I will deal, until then, please. Shut the full cup. Thank you. Oh, and for those who are actually reviewing my stories and giving me some feedback, thank you very much, You guys are awesome. Not saying those other people aren't awesome, just I addressed it, I know what I'm doing, leave it be. ^ ^


	9. Chapter Eight Not Real

France's Point of View:

I wait until that Frog is close by... then... I pounce! "WHATWEREYOUDOINGWITHROSE?"

"AH! WHAT?"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH ROSE!?"

"WE WERE JUST TALKING!"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"YES!"

"GOOD!" Then... I ran away.

England's thought:

What just happened?

Back to you:

You walk two steps and hear yelling outside. *what in the world?* You look out your window and see... two men... One is yelling at the other and then the guy ran away. You see it is England... You slowly back away from the window and hit your head a couple times... *Yeah... this isn't real* You sit down and look on the internet for information on countries. After a long time, you eventually got to the dark side of the internet and found out that. They can eat human food and need to. They can't die unless their country becomes desolate or destroyed. You look outside and see that it is nighttime. You put on some shoes and walk outside. You look around and see the lights and couples around. You walk into a small chocolate shop to get some ingredients.

Sorry about the short chapter! I shall continue this very soon in a new chapter ^ ^


	10. Chapter Nine Old Friends

Upon walking in, you feel it. A sharp pain to your head. *Is it the chocolate? No, that would only be after consumption.* What is it? You continue to walk through and quickly get what you need and run home. Your back is against a wall, and you sit down... "Bonjour!"

"Ho-how.. did you get in?"

"Are you okay mademoiselle?"

"Get out." You look up, and you see him. Not that Frenchman, no.. The one who is after you.

"Aw, no need to be so sour."

"OUT!" He approaches you and his voice and eyes become dark. He places his hands on your cheek and pushes your face up to look at him.

"You are a very precious gem, it would be a shame if you had died." You laugh.

"Like you could kill me."

"In this condition, I could."

"Leave me be."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." You pull your face away and glower. His dark hair, the pale skin. The light, sky blue eyes. "I just wanted to see you."

"Go steal another virgin's heart, you sick twisted creature."

"HA! That would be you!" He looks insane. You sense the danger, but you know you can rest easy.

"Leave, you have no business with me, you should have been caught."

"AHAHAHA~! BUT! I CANNOT BE CAUGHT! I WILL NEVER BE CAUGHT! AND I **WILL **HAVE YOU!" Your strength returns, you take a swing with the power you have. He disappears, however, the laughing lingers for a bit. *I am no longer safe here... I need to move.* You put on warm clothes and you run, tracking a scent. The scent of snow and vodka...

Eventually you get there, the only one who knows of you. *He won't come here, he won't because he hates the cold...* You knock on the large door. "He-hello?"

"Hello, I am looking for Ivan..." *Hopefully, he remembers me.."

"Mr Ivan is not home..." *The poor timid soul...*

"Please, I need to see him, I know he is home."

"Ah, ah... Lithuania! Tell Mr. Ivan, someone is here to see him!" You pat his head and smile.

"Thank you, you have been a great help." You hear the Russians footsteps.

"Alice?"

"I changed my name. I need to stay here."

"Da, da. Come in." You walk in and give him a hug.

"He found me."

"I assumed as much, you only come here in extreme situations. I am guessing you got a bit careless?"

"I did, it was a mistake. I went to France." A look of pain is on Ivan's face, but he quickly hides it.

"Let us go to the living room and talk."

"Alright..." You tell Ivan your case. You tell him you met France and England.

"I see, you know yo can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, Ivan. You are always such a big help."

"Da, do you need to see them?"

"Who?"

"The English man with the crazy eyebrows, and the perverted French."

"I believe that would be good."

"I am going to a world meeting tomorrow. You can come." You feel Belarus. She has taken a liking to you, because you support her to a certain extent, giving her advice, and also because you scare her...

"Belarus, are you going too?"

"Of course! I am also a country!" Russia doesn't seem as frightened of her when you're around as well.

"Thank you, again."

"Where will she sle- or, her quarters be?" You laugh.

"I do sleep Belarus, sometimes." Russia looks thoughtful.

"I have no spare room because of those three." He points to three other countries. "Belarus, are you willing to sha-" He stops as he sees Belarus looking terrified.

"I guess you will be sharing my room then..." Belarus readily agrees. *Wow, that is very surprising... I didn't scare her that much.. did I?*

"Also, Alice, what did you change your name to?"

"Well, it was Rose, but now, that name is not safe for me.."

"I see."

"I guess my new name will be..."


End file.
